Ice Cream in my Piggy Pajamas
by KittyKat4
Summary: Hello again!! Will be mostly about Trunks and Pan ((not T/P cause its Older Trunks and Chibi Pan so it wouldn't be right for T/P....now would it?? Review!!Well, read too!!


  
*SLAP*  
"YEEEEEHOOOOWWWWW!!"Trunks bolted up in bed sending his attacker off his stomach and onto his lap, throwing his blankets onto them.  
"TRUNKS-CHAN!"Came a shrill yell from under the blankets as the mound hopped toward him.  
"AHHHHH!!!SOMEONE HELP!!MY BL-"Was all he could yell before the ferocious 'pile of doom' glomped his head sending both to the ground.   
Noticing that his attacker was light, he found what he thought to be it's shirt and pulled it up to face him as he got off the ground. His eyes widened for a second before becoming small slits of fury. "SON PAN!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! WHERE ARE YOU PARENTS?!"  
Pan sniffled and began to rub her eyes before a lake of tears began to pour out. "I'M SORRY TRUNKS-CHAN!!I *sniff* just *sniff* wanted you to *sniff* take me to get ICE CREAM!! AUNTIE BULMA SAID YOU WERE GONNA WATCH ME TONIGHT!!" She yelled through the tears.  
'What?!Babysit?! But I'm going out with Shana at 8:30! ARGH! How could she do this to me?! I could just-' Trunks halted his thoughts to notice that the wailing had ceased. He looked up to see little Pan with big, blue, puppy dog eyes that only Vejita can resist.   
"No."  
"PUH- lease?"  
"I said no."  
"Don't you want some ice cream?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"I'll be your bestest friend...."  
"Son Pan...."Trunks started, pointing his finger in her face.  
"TRUNKS BREIFS!"Pan yelled before she clamped her teeth onto his finger.  
"ACK!"Trunks screamed, much like that of a girl's, and began waving Pan around with his finger, desperately trying to get her off but to no avail. "Pan!!Get off me!!Now!!!EEK!Stop it Pan!!" Pan bit harder. "FINE!!You get your ice cream!!"  
"OH THANK YOU TRUNKS-CHAN!"Pan yelped as she launched herself from his finger to his neck, fastening her petite arms around it. "NOW I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND-"  
"I *cough* get *gasp* the point *weeze* now *gasp* get off!!" Trunks hissed, clawing at her ferociously, trying to get her off.  
Pan giggled, let go, and flew speedily out of Trunks' door laughing all the way also leaving Trunks to wonder why she had to even ask him to take her when she had her own money and was able to go get it herself since it was in the middle of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan..." Trunks started as he was dragged out the front door of his home and into the outskirts of the nearby city, his attire still being his special pig pajamas.  
"Yes, my dearest and purtiest and nicest and perfectist Trunks-chan??" Pan asked him while bobbing down the streets of Satan City with the stupified hybrid half walking- half plodding behind her, her little fist still clutching his pj shirt.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! I'm not even dressed yet!" At this, Pan stopped, turned around to face Trunks, and looked him up and down before laughing and pointing at him.  
"Baka Trunksie-Wunksie! Your not....naked!" She yelled as she cupped his face in her hands. "Why would you think your not dressed? I can see your piggy jamies perfectly! And so can that lady across the street!"   
She pointed to the other side of the road where Trunks could see a beautiful brunnete across from them on the other side of the road staring at his outfit. After a few minutes of studying him, she looked up to meet his eyes which made poor Trunks blush furiously and run off with Pan slung over his shoulder till he was sure she couldn't see him anymore.  
"Pan! You need to pay more attention to what I'm wearing next time you decide to drag me out into public!" He exclaimed, setting her on the ground and kneeling in front of her so he could be eye-to-eye with her.  
"B- but Trunks! You promised me yesterday you'd take me out on a date today! So....take me!" She whined, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him ferociously. She let go after about eight minutes of the assault and fell back onto her butt as the tears started up already for the second time in only half an hour.  
Trunks sighed and sweatdropped as he watched the child make a scene. By using his great powers of prediction, he could tell today was gonna suck.   
  
  
Ok you sexy people!! You gotta review or you'll hurt my feelings....*sniffle*.....actually, you won't hurt my feelings, but I won't have the determination to go on....SO REVIEW!! Puh-lease?? *glomps the readers* 


End file.
